


When it feels real

by Winglesss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglesss/pseuds/Winglesss
Summary: Prompt: Dean fake dates Castiel cause he's sick of girls asking him out





	When it feels real

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt a long time ago and tbh I didn´t like it very much at first. But then I read it again and got an idea I fell in love with.  
Big thanks to [Casbean](https://casbean.tumblr.com/) for betaing. Please check out their [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbean/pseuds/casbean), they are a great writer!  
You can find this fic on [ tumblr](https://cas-lost-grace.tumblr.com/post/186797359408/prompt-dean-fake-dates-castiel-cause-hes-sick). Sharing is caring ❤

"I hate it."

"Come on, Cas-"

"Don’t call me that, it’s not my name."

"Alright, Castiel, just consider it for a moment, please."

"There’s nothing to consider here, it’s the stupidest idea I’ve ever heard."

Dean lets out a heavy sigh and he seems like he’s giving up. It’s not a good expression on him, Castiel realizes, he looks much better with his smug grin on.

"Fine, let’s go through your plan again. You want me to fake-date you so you get rid of the crowds of girls that are throwing themselves at your feet every day."

Dean rolls his eyes. "There are no crowds and they aren’t throwing themselves at me, but yeah, I want girls to stop asking me out."

"Why?"

"It’s not as pleasant as movies make you believe."

"Why don’t you just pick one and actually date her?"

"I don’t like anyone like that and I don’t think I’d find someone who’d fake with me."

"So you picked me. Because I’m the only openly gay guy here."

Dean shrugs one shoulder. "Yeah? And because I thought you aren’t an asshole."

Castiel narrows his eyes. "How flattering."

"There will be benefits for you too."

"Like what?"

"I saw Gordon pushing you against the lockers yesterday. And I’m pretty sure the bruise on your chin isn’t from falling on steps either," Dean says. Cas touches the tender spot on his chin involuntarily.

"You want to protect me? Do you realize you’ll need to protect yourself? The moment you come out, fake or not, you’re gonna become a target too."

"I can deal with that," Dean grins and squares his shoulders. He’s in the wrestling team, he can fight for himself. He could fight for Castiel too if he allows it. Castiel tilts his head in consideration.

"What else?" he asks and Dean’s grin brightens as he senses that his negotiation is going well.

"You walk to school every day, right? I can drive you."

"I like walking."

"Oh god, now you’re just being difficult."

"What if people don’t believe it? What if you will have to prove that you’re really dating me."

"You mean like kiss you in front of everyone?"

Castiel nods.

"I’m fine with that as long as it’s not a problem for you."

The idea of kissing Dean Winchester makes Castiel a little nauseous but not for the reasons Dean thinks.

"I still think it’s a stupid idea," Castiel says, his voice weak.

"But you’re going to give it a shot?"

"If we go on a fake date, and we should do that for credibility, you pay."

"Of course!" Dean almost squeals. "Is that a yes? Are you my new fake boyfriend?"

Upon seeing Dean’s elated expression, Castiel can’t help himself but smile. "Yes, I’m your new fake boyfriend."

"Great! I’ll pick you up tomorrow at seven-thirty and drive you to school, alright?"

"Alright."

* * *

"Hi, babe, I bought you a coffee," Dean says the moment Castiel opens the door of his ridiculous car.

"You don’t have to call me that when no one’s watching," Cas grumbles and takes the paper cup from him.

"I’m getting into the role," Dean replies as he reverses from the driveway.

Castiel takes a sip of his coffee and wonders if Dean knew he doesn’t function in the morning without at least two cups.

"I kinda expected you to change your mind," he admits.

Dean frowns. "I would lie if I said I wasn’t nervous, but I’m also kinda excited? It’s like a roleplaying game, isn’t it?"

Castiel shakes his head. Dean apparently doesn’t know what he’s getting into, but he’s not going to warn him. He deserves to experience it on his own for the stupid idea he’s got.

He blinks in surprise when they arrive at the school’s parking lot and Dean cheerfully exclaims they’re here. It takes him half an hour when he walks.

"Okay, game on," Dean says and slaps Castiel’s thigh before he gets out of the car.

Castiel feels the eyes on him immediately and he already hates himself for agreeing to this.

He hunches his shoulders to make himself less visible, but at the same time, Dean throws his arm around his shoulders and whispers into his ear in a way that must seem intimate.

"Relax, they’re just curious."

Castiel’s heart is beating faster than is healthy but it’s hard not to relax into Dean’s warm touch. He’s wearing his team jacket with the school’s logo, but he smells of leather and body spray. It’s quite pleasant, definitely something Castiel could get used to.

He already knows he’s going to hate himself, but it’s too late to back out because they’re already entering the main hall and people are noticing them.

"Hey, Winchester, what are you doing with the fag?"

Castiel’s heart stops, but Dean’s grin doesn’t falter, his grip on Castiel stays tight.

"I’m dating him. And if you call any of us a fag again, I’m gonna break your neck."

The guy laughs and holds his hands up in a placating gesture and walks past them. Cas breathes again.

Dean leads them to Castiel’s locker first. He leans his back against the row as he waits for Cas to grab his things. That’s when a girl in cheerleader uniform approaches him.

"Hi, Dean. Did you consider my offer?"

Dean gives her a bored look. "Yeah, I did, but I really don’t think my boyfriend Cas here would appreciate you sucking my cock. What do you say, babe?"

It takes Castiel a moment to realize he’s supposed to say something. He straightens and looks at the girl.

"I’d definitely not appreciate that."

Her cheeks are red and she’s staring at him with utter confusion before she runs away muttering something incoherent.

Dean chuckles softly.

"You’re enjoying this," Cas notes as he slams his locker shut.

"Just a little."

They walk to Dean’s locker. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Cas asks when he sees what Dean’s pulling out of his backpack.

Dean doesn’t hesitate and slams the bi pride sticker on his locker.

"I’m queer now, aren’t I?" he says as he proceeds to add a rainbow flag. "Is it okay to use queer?" he frowns.

"Yeah, it is," Castiel mutters staring at Dean’s new decorations. "You... you really prepared yourself."

Dean shrugs. "I think things through. I’m not just a stupid jock, you know?"

"I never thought that," Castiel mumbles, but Dean doesn’t hear him because of a petite redhead slamming into him.

"Hi, bitch! You didn’t reply to my text!"

"I wanted you to see for yourself," Dean says rubbing his shoulder that hit the lockers when she pushed him. "This is Cas... um, Castiel."

"Nice to meet you, Cas. I’m Charlie," she says offering Castiel a hand. He squeezes it.

"Nice to meet you, Charlie."

Still holding his hand, she turns to Dean and stage-whispers: "He’s dreamy."

He might be mistaken, but Castiel thinks he notices a pink tint on Dean’s cheek before Charlie drags them both down the hallway talking animatedly about a game night they’re both invited to.

"Will you join us for lunch?" Charlie asks when their paths are about to part.

Castiel looks at Dean and feels something flutter in his stomach when he sees his hopeful expression.

"Sure," Castiel answers and huffs out a laugh when she squeals and hugs him.

"Have a nice day," he says to Dean.

"You too." He hesitates for a brief moment but then he leans down and kisses Castiel on the cheek.

The fluttering in Cas’ stomach intensifies. He stands there, dumbstruck, as the two walk to their classroom before he enters his own.

* * *

The day goes as usual until lunch. He meets Dean and Charlie in the cafeteria and they introduce him to their friend Benny. Benny’s in Dean’s team but he doesn’t seem bothered by Dean having a boyfriend. It actually feels pretty good to not have to sit alone. He expected Dean and his friends to talk about sports and cars and girls, but they mainly discuss homework.

"So, you never played D&D?" Charlie asks him with her mouth full of a tuna sandwich.

"I heard about it, but no, I never played it," Castiel admits.

"You’re gonna love it! So tomorrow? What do you say, guys?"

"We have practice tomorrow till six," Benny answers. "We can be at your place around seven."

"Awesome! I’ll prepare snacks, you are always hungry like dogs after practice. What about you, Cas? Are you free?"

"I’m tutoring until six."

"Great, you can drive with us then," Dean grins.

They part again for their afternoon classes. Cas thinks it’s all going surprisingly well when Rhonda Hurley sits on his desk.

"So, how comes a nerd like you get the most wanted guy?"

Castiel shrugs. "Maybe I’m better at sucking cock than you are."

She exhales through her nose like an angry bull. There are angry sparks in her eyes. She points her perfectly manicured finger into his face.

"Listen, you asshole-"

"Leave him alone."

They both startle at the sound of Dean’s voice. Rhonda jumps off the desk but she stands in front of Dean defensively.

"I knew it, you know? When you tried on my panties, it was pretty clear."

Dean opens his mouth to says something but the retort never comes. He’s beet red now.

"Go fuck yourself, Rhonda," Castiel growls.

She gives him a last disgusted look before she goes to her desk.

Dean’s still frozen in place, his ears are burning. Castiel squeezes his shoulder. "Dean? Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah. You?"

"I’m fine. I’m used to that."

Dean nods. "You shouldn’t."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you forgot your jacket in the cafeteria," Dean says and hands Cas said jacket.

"Thank you."

"This is your last period?" Dean asks and frowns when Castiel nods.

"I can’t take you home right after, I have practice, but if you wait for me-"

"I’ll wait," Cas says a bit too eagerly. He tries to convince himself it’s because driving is so much more comfortable than walking.

"You can come to watch, if you want," Dean says with a somewhat shy expression. Castiel has never seen him look like that before and he likes it.

"I’ll come. I always wondered what wrestling practice looks like," he lies. The bright smile Dean gives him is totally worth it.

* * *

"So, umm, goodnight," Dean says after the D&D session. He’s driven Cas home and even walked him to the front door. He seems uncertain now.

Castiel smiles at him. "Thank you. I really enjoyed it."

Dean grins. He leans a little closer. Castiel holds his breath.

"Goodnight," Dean whispers and turns away abruptly. Castiel watches him as he walks quickly towards his car. When Dean gets in, Castiel goes inside.

He collapses against the door when he closes it and lets his head thud against the wood. Of course, Dean didn’t kiss him. There wasn’t an audience he’d have to pretend for. The problem is Castiel wanted him too.

"So who was the handsome guy?" Gabriel asks and Castiel swears under his breath.

"That was Dean, my boyfriends," Cas grumbles. He’s too tired and emotionally strained to lie to his brother.

Gabriel’s eyes go so wide he might hurt himself. "You have a boyfriend? _That’s_ your boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Cas sighs. He can’t blame Gabe for sounding so surprised. Under normal circumstances, Castiel would hardly score someone like Dean.

"So why do you look so unhappy? Is he not good to you? Do I have to kick some ass?"

Castiel shakes his head and rubs his eyes that are burning for some reason.

"I’m unhappy because he’s too good for me. Oh and he’s just pretending to be my boyfriend," he adds with a mirthless chuckle.

"Wait, this sounds way too complex. Let’s move this conversation somewhere more comfortable and have some ice cream to make the words come more easily."

"I don’t want ice cream," Castiel grumbles but he goes willingly when Gabriel wraps his arm around him and leads him to the living room.

"Hot chocolate then?" Gabe suggests and Castiel nods begrudgingly.

He ends up spilling out everything. Gabriel listens without interruption which means he understands how serious the situation is.

"I thought he was an asshole, just a stupid jock. But he’s not. He’s pretty awesome and he treats me well and his friends seem to genuinely like me and I’m utterly fucked," Castiel finishes with a sigh.

"Well, what can I say? You’ve gotten yourself into a pretty deep mess," Gabriel says rubbing Cas’ shoulder soothingly.

"What do I do now?" It’s rare for him to ask his older brother for advice but he’s desperate now. And even though Gabriel acts like he’s five most of the time, he has a decade of experience on Castiel.

"Tell him."

"Tell him what? That I’m scared I’m going to fall in love with him and when he gets tired of his little charade it’s going to break my heart?"

"Yes."

Castiel grunts, throwing his head back. "I regret asking you for advice."

"All the other options include more lies and trust me, you don’t want to lie your way out of a lie, it’s too dangerous and you’re not made for that. Take it from a master liar."

"Then the only other option is to wait until it happens and then suffer."

"Aren’t you supposed to be the clever one?"

Castiel slaps his brother’s thigh. Gabriel yelps before he breaks into laughter.

"I’m glad you told me. You can always talk to me, you know that? I’m here for you."

"I know," Castiel sighs and lets Gabriel hug him.

* * *

Of course, Castiel takes the easiest option, the one that lets him pretend everything’s alright and suffer in silence. There’s not much suffering yet, though. Castiel decides he’s going to enjoy the good things while they last.

He enjoys Dean holding his hand, he enjoys Dean standing close to him whenever they talk. He enjoys spending time with Dean and his friends. Overall he just enjoys having a boyfriend - fake or not.

It’s not without bumps on the road though.

"Hey, cocksucker!" Gordon calls as Dean walks down the hall with his arm around Castiel’s shoulders as usual.

Dean doesn’t react, just flips Gordon off and keeps telling Cas about the essay he has to write.

"Hey, Winchester, is it true you joined the wrestling team so you can molest your teammates?" he asks. His lackeys accompany his question by lewd gestures that are supposed to mimic what Dean does with his teammates.

That makes Dean stop, but he doesn’t let go of Cas.

"No, I do wrestling so I don’t have to be on the same team with shitheads like you and your friends," he replies calmly.

Castiel immediately wishes Dean hadn’t said anything, he wishes he’d stop him. He knows the look in Gordon’s eyes, he recognizes the shift in his friends’ posture. They all take a step towards Dean like a pack of wolves ready to attack.

Dean turns to face them, his arm slipping off Castiel, the lack of contact leaving him cold and exposed.

"What did you call us, fag?" Gordon growls.

"I called you shitheads because only shitheads stick their noses where they shouldn’t."

Castiel expects it but it still shocks him. Gordon moves like a wiper, his fist aiming perfectly for Dean’s face. But Dean is a professional, he ducks under Gordon’s arm wraps his arms around his torso and before Gordon even realizes, he’s on the ground.

"Only shitheads pick up fights with professional wrestlers." He hears Dean say, his voice followed by a sickening sound of a fist meeting someone’s nose.

Gordon’s suite stares in shock for a moment before they move. Cas expects them to go for Dean, to help their leader. He wants to call out to warn Dean, but before he has the chance, strong arms wrap around him from behind, immobilizing him as he gets hit in the gut.

"Dean!" he cries out. He watches as Dean turns. He can see Gordon’t bloody grin over his shoulder.

"Get off me or there will be nothing left of your precious little boyfriend for you to fuck."

The look in Dean’s eyes turns from anger to something Castiel has never seen there, fear. It hurts more than the punch. Dean holds his hands up and starts getting up.

Then there’s shouting and the small crowd that has gathered around them parts to let the headmaster approach yelling questions left and right. For Castiel, it all feels like it’s happening far away. The only thing that matters is Dean shrugging off the hands that grab for him and taking two long strides towards Castiel. All that matters is Dean pulling him into a tight embrace. Part of him thinks it’s just for show, just a performance for all the bystanders. Bigger part of him feels the tremors of Dean’s body and knows this is real.

It gets messy then. They all go to the headmaster’s office, parents and guardians are called. Castiel sees Dean’s father for the first time and immediately decides he doesn’t want to cross the man. He yells at the headmaster that his boy was provoked and that if it’s normal for students to call each other homophobic slurs, he’s removing both his boys from the school and he’d recommend Gabriel do the same with Cas. The headmaster stutters out a litany of apologies and reassurances that it’s not going to happen again and that their school is inclusive.

Dean gets suspended anyway because he threw the first punch. The other guys get a longer time though.

"You shouldn’t have done that," Castiel says sitting on Dean’s bed later that day.

"He deserved it, the only thing I regret is that you got dragged into it."

"It wasn’t that bad," Cas says attempting a cheerful expression.

Dean smiles at him, his eyes intent on his face. There’s a tension in his body Castiel notices often these days. Like he wants to do something but he talks himself out of it. Whatever it is he wants to do, he opts for squeezing Castiel’s shoulder.

* * *

"What are we wearing to the Winter Ball?" Dean asks as he flops himself down on his chair in cafeteria. 

Castiel gapes at him. "What?"

"I think we should match. We don’t have to if you don’t want to," he adds sheepishly, "but I thought it would be cool."

"I’m not going to the Ball." Castiel answers.

"Why not?"

"I never go."

"It’s just because you never had an awesome boyfriend!" Dean says with a smug grin. Castiel rolls his eyes.

"I never go because it’s stupid and it makes people act stupid."

"Exactly! Let’s be stupid together. It will be fun!"

Castiel learned pretty fast it’s hard to deny Dean anything when he gives him the look he’s giving him right now.

"Are we even allowed to go together?"

"Come on, Cas, it’s 2019, nobody wants to be blamed for discrimination. And after the debacle with Gordon? I think headmaster still has nightmares about my old man yelling about homophobia."

"Well, I have them too," Cas mutters and tries not to smile when Dean bursts into laughter.

"So what are we wearing? I thought about suits in some ridiculous patterns. Like Harry Styles."

"I’m surprised you know who Harry Styles is."

It’s Dean’s turn to roll his eyes but he seems happy. Castiel would hate himself if he ruined that. So he’s going to the Winter Ball.

* * *

They end up wearing suit jackets they found in a thrift store. Dean’s burgundy and Castiel’s gold with black and red pattern. Castiel feels ridiculous when he straightens his bow tie in front of the mirror but the look Dean gives him when he picks him up is worth it.

Fortunately, nobody tries to object against them going together. The number of people, the flickering lights and pounding music makes Cas anxious, but the bright grin on Dean’s face and excited sparks in his eyes make it all meaningless.

Benny only stops by to greet them and spends the rest of the evening with a tall dark-haired girl named Andrea. Charlie joins them on her own, she’s wearing a suit and looking gorgeous. Cas has to admit that Dean was right, they have a lot of fun. Castiel almost forgets it’s not just the three of them so much he doesn’t care about what anyone might think. They dance and laugh until Cas feels all achy.

Then the band starts a slow song and Charlie, the traitor, disappears. He spots her a few pairs away with a pretty girl in a white dress more suited for a medieval fair than for a high school dance and decides to forgive her. He feels gentle hands on his waist and looks up. There’s a question written on Dean’s face. Cas answers it silently by stepping closer and putting his hands on Dean’s shoulders.

Castiel’s heart is beating so hard he’s afraid it will burst out of his chest. Dean holds him more firmly, they sway in the rhythm.

It’s nice, it’s crazy, it’s better than Castiel ever dreamed of.

Dean’s hand leaves Castiel’s waist and cups his cheek. Cas holds his breath, he’s losing himself in Dean’s eyes so bright in the strange light of the gym turned dancehall.

"I think this would be a good moment to kiss. For credibility." 

Every fiber of Castiel’s body knows this is the biggest mistake he’s ever going to make. Every fiber wants him to do it more than it ever wanted anything.

He nods.

Dean’s lips are soft and their press gentle. Castiel answers with a more firm press, with a tilt of his head. He feels Dean’s lips open and mirrors the movement, their tongues meet in a warm and wet slide.

It’s slow and sweet and endless. They part a few times to take a breath, to start anew. The song flows over them. When they part for good, Dean brushes his cheek against Castiel’s letting out a soft laugh. "We’re really good at this."

_Too good _someone says in the corner of Castiel’s mind.

* * *

If there’s an emotional equivalent of a hangover that’s what Castiel is suffering.

When Gabriel knocks on his bedroom’s door, Cas grunts and rolls on his other side. Gabriel enters anyway.

"It’s almost noon, I get your first Ball experience left you drained but you can’t spend the day in bed."

There’s a pause in which Cas prays for Gabriel to just leave, of course, he’s not so lucky.

He feels the mattress dip under Gabriel’s weight and a warm hand falls on his shoulder.

"Did it go wrong?" he asks. It’s painful to hear him, always full of jokes, now serious and concerned.

"It went amazing."

"Oh," Gabriel breathes out in understanding, "so the moment came."

Castiel can’t help himself, a sob rips through his body.

"Did he break up with you?"

Cas shakes his head vehemently, wiping his tears with the pillow. "No, he kissed me."

"What?"

"He kissed me and it was great and I’m in love with him and I can’t see him ever again."

"Wait, did _he_ kissed _you_?"

"Yesh, why?" Cas barks looking over his shoulder at his stupid brother.

"Nothing. I just think you should talk to him."

"I’m never talking to him!" Cas yells and buries his face into the pillow. "And right now I’m not talking to you either."

"Fine," Gabe sighs and gets up. Castiel hears his steps.

"Gabe, wait!" he stops him when Gabriel opens the door.

"What is it, Cassie?"

"I can’t go to school tomorrow." He sounds like a little boy. He feels like that too.

"Of course, I’ll call headmaster and tell him you have whooping cough or something and you’ll stay home for a few days."

"Thank you, Gabriel, you’re the best parental figure I have."

"I’m the only-" he trails off and huffs out a laugh which sounds a little like _asshole_. "I’ll bring you some ice cream."

* * *

Castiel grabs his phone and writes a text message telling Dean that he’s done with their game. He feels an urge to apologize, to explain, but he clicks sends and turns the phone off because he’s sure Dean’s going to call him.

He spends the next few days in his bed wallowing in self-pity. He listens to sad music and draws sad little doodles and tries not to think, but every time he lets his mind roam, he’s overwhelmed by memories.

They are good memories, which only makes everything worse. He remembers Dean’s smile when Cas made an unexpected joke, he remembers his hand pushing the hair that always falls into Cas’ forehead, he remembers the damned kiss.

It all felt so real. He was stupid to forget it was all just a game, but how could he not when it all felt so real?

The pain _is_ real and Castiel is the only one to blame for it.

But it’s gonna pass, he knows it is, he just has to wait. Time heals everything, doesn’t it? Right now it feels like time is only making everything worse because on top of everything, he misses Dean. He misses someone to talk to, someone that would make him smile with stupid puns, someone who would bring him gifts just to make him feel better like the one time he had a cold and Dean bought him a stuffed cat. He named it Puffy the Virus Slayer. Cas grabs the plush animal and sobs into its fluffy fur.

There’s a knock on the door.

"I don’t need anything, Gabe," Cas calls out, his voice cracking. The door opens anyway.

"You have a visitor," his brother says.

Castiel’s heart skips a beat. What if it’s Dean? What if he demands answers. Castiel can’t face him.

"Whoever it is, send them away."

"Well, I tried, but she’s kinda scary."

"Hello, Castiel," Charlie says as she pushes her way around Gabriel.

"Charlie?" Cas sighs, part of him is happy that he sees a familiar face, that he doesn’t have to be alone anymore. Then he sees her furious expression and wants to hide under the bed.

"I’ll come to check on you later. Cas, shout if she turns violent."

Charlie grins at him. "That won’t be necessary. I’d like some coke, though? If you’d be so nice?"

"Of course," Gabe says, perplexed, and leaves the room.

Charlie walks slowly through the room, taking in the posters on the walls and the clatter on the shelves. She sits on the edge of the bed that Cas is facing. Her eyes fall on the plushie Cas is clutching to his chest.

"Are you going to explain what the hell is going on or do I really need to use violence?"

"What do you think is going on?" Castiel asks with a sniff. "We broke up. That happens."

"Yes, that happens. But I’d expect someone like you to give Dean more than a text. Maybe an explanation? He deserves more and you know it."

Castiel sniffs again and nods. Of course, he knows that. But Dean wasn’t actually emotionally invested in this, not the way Cas was.

"See, if you were just a heartless asshole who used Dean and kicked him off when you got bored, I’d just wave it off, explain to Dean you’re not worth the heartbreak and that would be it. But seeing how miserable you are, I think there’s more behind it."

Castiel squeezes his eyes shut, a hot tear runs down his cheek.

"Charlie, please, leave it," he begs.

"I can’t. My two best friends are miserable."

That gets through the hot fog filling Cas’ head. He pushes himself up and leans against the headboard.

"He’s miserable too?" he asks as if that’s changing anything.

"Yeah," she nods, "pretty much in the same condition as you. I think he hasn’t left his room since he got your text."

"Oh." But it doesn’t change anything. Dean is just upset he lost his shield against his fangirls, nothing more.

"So what’s going on?" Charlie pushes.

"What’s going on is that Dean is straight and this whole thing was just a scam. But I couldn’t carry on, I couldn’t, Charlie."

She frowns. "Look, I’m not gonna pretend I understand what you’re talking about but I’m going to tell you the one thing I know for sure. Dean Winchester isn’t straight."

Castiel’s heart skips a beat for the second time in a few minutes and he thinks he might need to see a doctor about that.

"What?"

"Dean isn’t straight. I’m his best friend since kindergarten. I know."

"But... but are you sure?" He can’t wrap his head around it. Her words must mean something else than he thinks they mean.

"Yeah, I saw him kiss a guy in first grade. I was there when he first discovered bisexuality as a label. He wasn’t out before he started dating you, but he knew."

Cas stares at her, her words playing on repeat in his head.

Dean’s into guys. But he started to date Cas to get rid of girls, that fact remains the same. He’s queer, but it doesn’t mean he has feelings for Cas.

"But he started dating me to avoid girls asking him out."

"Oh. And you agreed to that?"

"Yeah."

"And you broke up with him because...?"

"Because I’m in love with him," he says like he’s in trance.

He hears her groan and looks at her just when she drops her head into her palms. "I can’t decide which one of you is a bigger dumbass."

But Dean is sad now. So what if...

Castiel remembers the kiss. It felt real, it felt _so_ real.

"I need to talk to him."

"I’ll drive you."

"I’m not sure I want to let you anywhere near my boy," John Winchester says. His threatening figure filling the doorway. "He’s already gotten into trouble because of you and now it seems like you broke his heart."

"Look, John, you need to trust me when I say the heart-breaking was mutual. The boys just need to talk it out."

"Charlie Bradburry, you know I have a sweet spot for you, you’re like the daughter I never had, but don’t you dare talk to me in this tone."

Charlie rolls her eyes and opens her mouth but Castiel pushes her away before she can make this worse.

"Mister Winchester, there has been a huge misunderstanding, but you need to believe I care deeply for your son. Just let me talk to him and set things right. I promise that if he says he doesn’t want to talk to me, I’ll leave."

Dean’s father gives Castiel a long considering look before he nods silently and steps aside.

When Castiel opens the door he finds Dean sitting on the windowsill. He’s throwing a ball against a wall, his eyes are red when he turns.

"Charlie, I told you not to - Cas?" it’s so surprised and so small it sends a pang of pain through Castiel’s chest. He closes the door and walks towards Dean who’s staring at him with a mix of fear and hope.

"You’re not straight," Castiel says, surprised by how steady his voice sounds despite his whole body trembling.

"I never said I was."

"But you dated me because you were sick of girls asking you out."

Dean sighs and closes his eyes.

"Yeah, I mean, it was part of it. But I also really wanted to come out but no one would believe me I was bi if I didn’t show up with a boyfriend. But I was scared to ask someone out for real especially you because you’re so... And I’m really sorry I played with your emotions, I don’t know what I was thinking, it was so stupid of me to-"

Castiel cuts him off by crossing the space between them, grabbing his chin.

"I fell in love with you, you asshole," he says angrily staring deep into Dean’s eyes.

"Really?" Dean asks softly, the desperate look in his eyes turning to hope.

"Yes, what I texted you was true. I can’t continue playing the game. Unless it’s not just a game anymore."

Dean breathes out, his shoulders sag and his eyes fall shut.

"It’s not," he whispers and turns his head to brush his lips against Castiel’s palm.

Castiel leans down and presses their lips together.

Dean gasps in surprise at first, then he relaxes into it and kisses Cas back.

It’s real, this time it’s definitely real. 


End file.
